Individuals who participate in multiple-stage sporting activities, such as triathlons, biathlons, and the like, may not reside in the particular location of a competition in which they wish to compete. Traditionally, individuals must train for a competition on local courses or physically move to the location of the upcoming competition in order to train for it. Usually, an individual has difficulty estimating, to a high degree of accuracy, how well he or she will be able to perform on an unfamiliar course.
In addition, training for a competition for a new participant may span several months. It is typically difficult for an individual to measure the progress of his or her training with respect to other competitors over such a period of time.